


Spell me home

by Solkatt2410



Series: Prompt fills [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solkatt2410/pseuds/Solkatt2410
Summary: Naruto is finally ready to cast the spell that could bring Sasuke home, andhe's nitpicking!





	Spell me home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short Bingo fill for the words: Cheeky smile, iambic pentameter, hugs, tidal wave, spell. Small warning for nicking yourself for blood (it's for the spell).

"No, it has to be in iambic pentameter!" Sasuke protested and Naruto sighed and threw his hands up, leaving the book he had been reading out of open on the floor. There was a heptagram drawn in ash on the wooden floor, crossed by an octogram in blue flower petals, and candles burned at each point of the two stars, fifteen all in all.

They had been planning this for weeks but now that they were finally doing it, Sasuke was being stubborn.

“Come on! Do you want to be fetched or not? Because I will leave you as an apparition on another plane for all eternity if you don’t stop fucking nitpicking on the words!” Naruto cried and Sasuke rattled the entire room, empty bottles shaking and stacked books toppling over. Exasperated, Naruto dragged his hand through his hair as he grumbled, “Oh, stop it, you’re not going to scare me with some stage lights.”

“No, but it’s satisfying,” Sasuke retorted and Naruto snorted, amused. “Fine. If I come back as a fucking chicken, I’m going to peck your eyes out.”

“So violent! Here I am, doing you a favor, and all you do is complain!” Naruto whined even as he stepped closer and pulled a small knife with a golden blade out of his pocket, nicking his palm with a hiss. Thinking as he dropped the blood into the middle of the circle, he took a deep breath, magic filling the air with static energy as he cast the spell, 

> _ “Trapped spirit, to myself I call you.  _
> 
> _ Come, you from between the planes, through to me.  _
> 
> _ With blood and life, ash and dust, here I call you.  _
> 
> _ Come forth, lost soul, come here, and come to be.” _

Wind rose to throw the petals into the air, forming a column of blue in the center of the remaining star, and Naruto stepped back, feeding the magic generously with his own energy. The tornado of petals and magic started to pulse with sharp light, sending shock-waves through the room as he nursed it stronger. 

The whole thing finally exploded in a tidal wave of icy energy that knocked him on his ass as his hair filled with frost crystals and he coughed at the sudden drop in temperature, sneezing as he scrambled to get to his feet. A pale hand in his face made him look up and he found a handsome young man smirking down at him, dressed entirely in black, and winked back with a cheeky smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of him, yanking him to his feet, and Naruto laughed as he collided with his chest.

“Hey, no need for thanks,” he teased as Sasuke hugged him hard, holding on tightly, and he was warm and alive and breathing hard, chest heaving.

“Shut up,” the former apparition grumbled and Naruto twisted just enough to press a kiss to his cheek before hugging him back firmly.

“I’m glad I found you,” he sighed and Sasuke grunted softly, nearly lifting him off his feet when he straightened slightly.

“Me too,” he mumbled and Naruto patted his back and leaned back a little as he suggested,

“Let’s go home, yeah?”

“Hn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
